The Legend of Zelda: A New Life
by Soul
Summary: Link, after he beat Ganon and Majora's Mask is now a teen. He finds who he really is and who his sister is. HEAVILY EDITTED OF STUPID IDEAS [thx LA class :D] PLZ TRY THIS EVEN IF U HATED IT IN THE 1ST CHAP. AND PLZ REVIEW.[completed]
1. New Adventure

The Legend of Zelda: A New Life

Project 1.2

By: Soul

Original Story of Legend of Zelda games/stories by: Shigeru Miyamoto

Reason for the making of this tale: I realized my Midnight Transformation story was going to be too long for me to type out (the whole game of Ocarina of Time long) and the title didn't fit.

This story may/will contain many twists and turns that may not fit.

This story contains some InuYasha and Naruto ideas.

Dedication: To my best friend for always bearing to "roleplay" a story on the phone that inspired my to make imaginary stories based on series that finally got me to write it all down (it's too confusing to remember it all). Basically we role-play all the time.

Things you should know:

This story was made right when I finished Wind Waker, before Twilight Princess came out, so there will be A FEW Twilight Princess ideas (wolf form) but a lot of the enemies and attacks will be Wind Waker (shows how much I know about Zelda xD). BUT, I edited everything later so I reflect upon what I don't even remember from Wind Waker, so I apologize. Please look it up on Google Images or some Fansite if you do not know what the monsters are.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

The Legend… 

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace. But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue**

A Great Wolf Demon was raging in the kingdom, destroying many fields, towns, and villages. At this rate, the kingdom of Hyrule would be destroyed in a matter of a few days. As the king of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule had to destroy this monster or his kingdom would crumble. He ordered his soldiers and magicians to fight the demon. The magicians tricked the demon with forbidden magic and soon, the demon was drained of all its power. In a last resort, the demon transferred his spirit into a body of a Hylian. This body was the body of the newborn prince, the boy of two children, an older sister and himself, and heir to the throne. When one of the magicians discovered this, he told the King. King Daphnes was in great distress and ordered that the young prince be taken care of with extreme care until the magicians could destroy the spirit of the Wolf. But before they could do anything, a greedy soldier of the castle realized if he could gain the power of the Wolf, he could take over Hyrule. So he kidnapped the young unnamed prince. The king ordered the soldiers to capture the kidnapper and execute him. The soldier realized that what he was doing was wrong. So out of guilt, he committed suicide. When they found him, the child was not with him….

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: A New Adventure! 

About four years had passed after a ten-year old boy named Link saved the kingdom of Hyrule and was sent back in time to prevent the evil named Ganondorf to run rampant again. Link, now a grown young man and the same age as he was when he defeated Ganondorf the first time, has made a daily routine to jump (he's a good jumper) onto Princess Zelda's room's balcony in her castle and scare her in the morning. This is what it usually looked like:

"Hey Zelda!" said Link suddenly.

"AUGH!" screamed Zelda, "LINK!"

"What?" replied Link as he snickered.

"Oh…," a frustrated Zelda exclaims, "Get out of my room! One of these days you are so gonna pay! Now get! Shoo! GO!"

"Alrighty! See ya!" says Link.

This morning, Link woke up painfully, as he did every morning. You see, in the morning is when he always tosses and turns. Then when he's on the edge of the bed, he falls off and either bruises his body, breaks a bone, or falls on something sharp or steel hard that also causes the above situations. However, he manages to survive, and with a good smile that would reassure Zelda (not really) that he was ok. One time his legs fell on the handle of his sword that he put on the bottom of his bed, causing the sword to turn onto its sharp side. Now, if Link had listened to Zelda that day, he would have put the sword back into its scabbard/sheath, but he didn't. So when the rest of his body came down and one cannot imagine the pain he had experienced. The details should not be told.

The next morning, Link woke up with a big yawn and crashed into his Iron Boots that he left out. After trying to rearrange his ribs, he heard a knock on his door.

"Coming," said Link sleepily.

Link, still in his pajamas, walked over to his door and found Zelda at the door as she was just about to knock again. Instead, she knocked Link (Good wake-up call!).

"Oops! I'm sorry! Are you ok?" asked Zelda. She was all dressed.

"Oh hey, good morning," said Link, noticing Zelda at his door. Apparently, he didn't feel Zelda's knock on him.

"Come on in. I'll be with you in just a second after I get changed." said Link, rubbing his eyes.

Zelda took a seat and Link took a moment to change.

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting," said Link.

"Whatever. Here, I want to give you something. It's this special glove that can make all arrows into Light Arrows."

Link got the Light Arrow Gloves! (Zelda "player got an item" theme please!)

"They look…the same as my regular gloves…"

"You're welcome…," Zelda said sarcastically, "I need to do some important stuff at the castle now. See ya around." said Zelda as she headed for the door, "Oh, I almost forgot. My father…the king…wants to talk with you."

"Oh, OK. I'll go with you then," said Link as he quickly put the gloves on.

………………………………………………………………………………..

At the castle, Link was summoned to the Throne Room to meet the King. After a few minutes, the soldiers announced the arrival of the king and Link bowed.

"Ah, Link. Thank you for coming," said the King.

"It's my pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Link, I have called you discuss something that has just come to my attention."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I see you have courage and have saved my Zelda many times. There is a disturbance near the Tunnel of Ghosts. I would like you to investigate; however, it is dangerous for anyone to go near the tunnel so I do not force you to go."

"I will do it, Your Majesty."

"Very well. My servant will give you a map with directions to the site. Please go with caution."

………………………………………………………………………………..

Link was not even near the tunnel when he knew this had something to do with Ganondorf.

_It reeks of his scent here! _thought Link.

Although he did not know it, he was sniffing the air unusually.

When Link checked his map, he was at the site and, before he knew it, a Floormaster dragged him to another place. This place was never explored after Link had sealed Ganondorf into the Dark Realm. This place was visible only if one climbed the tall trees near the Tunnel of Ghosts. No one could come close to it, as it was on the other side of the deadly tunnel.The Tunnel of Ghosts was a mysterious tunnel that no one had set foot out of after they entered.

When Link was dragged into this place, he was thrown into a cell. Zelda sensed that Link was in trouble and quickly finished her studies and snuck out of the castle. Link was in real hot water.


	2. Broken

**Chapter 2: Broken Seal, Broken Heart!**

………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes after he was captured, Moblin guards knocked Link out and took him to the main room of the fortress. Since Moblins have little intelligence, they forgot to take Link's weapons. In any case, the Moblins took him to the room the "big cheese" was in. They threw him into the room and left. Link was regained consciousness and realized that he had been in a room like this before. As he rose up cautiously, a strong, invisible force knocked him down. There was a powerful force emitting from the centre of the room. Link could barely approach it because the power was too strong. Then, out of the centre, a dark green man was forming.

"Ganondorf? But how? I sealed you into the Dark Realm!" exclaimed Link.

Indeed, it was Ganondorf.

Ganondorf laughed, "Yes that is correct! You have sealed me into my own world, but the image of me that you see in front of you is because the Triforce of Power has remained in me! The Triforce of Power has given me the power to form a puppet of me into this world, however this is not as strong as I have become!" Ganondorf laughed.

"If you're as powerful as you say you are, why don't you just bust out from that realm and fight me man to man?"

"Hehe, the thing is, I'm not powerful enough to break the seal, however, whatever I take in this world through this image will belong to me in the Dark Realm, so…,"

"So you're planning to collect the Triforce to wish yourself out!" Link finished.

"Smart boy, you are! Now, hand over your Triforce of Courage and I won't harm you, boy!"

"Not even if you threatened the kingdom."

"If I threatened the kingdom and you gave me the Triforce, many people from the kingdom would be saved,"

"But many more will also be killed. Face it Ganondorf, I ain't gonna give you the Triforce."

"Ehehe, what about your precious Princess Zelda? Are you going to keep the Triforce for this young lady's life?" Ganondorf made an energy ball and in the ball was an image of Princess Zelda running. She was going to run to where Link was captured, but neither Link nor Ganondorf knew this.

"You leave her out of this!" exclaimed Link.

"Hehe, but why shouldn't I? This is about the Triforce, and I will do anything to get it! Even if I have to step on others or destroy something, I will get that Triforce, starting with you!"

Ganondorf used his power to boost himself towards Link as dark power with a visible, black-purple aura gathered around his fist.

"I will kill you and claim the Triforce!" Gannon lunged at Link.

"Damn you, I won't let you take it! Hah!" Link slashed at Ganondorf as he disappeared and reappeared behind him.

_He's fast! _Link thought as he turned around.

"Here, try this!" Ganondorf struck Link at the chest with his fist. ………………………………………………………………………………...

Zelda, still trying to get to the Tunnel, sensed Link in pain.

_Damn you Ganondorf! Hang in there Link. _thought Zelda, _This is to slow…_

……………………………………………………………………………...

After 3 more hits from Ganondorf's new attack, Link was squirming on the floor, trying to tell himself that there was no pain. Link was unarmed because Ganondorf took them from him.

"It's over, boy!" Ganondorf grabbed Link by his neck and choked him and prepared for a final attack.

"No, Ganondorf. It's…not…over…yet!" struggled Link as he put all his strength into his fist and tried to punch Ganondorf. Gannon stopped his fist and hit Links chin with his knee and released him. Link was falling unconscious

_Zelda, help me…_

………………………………………………………………………………...

When Zelda warped to where Link was, she cursed Ganondorf. Poor Link in green had passed out in Ganondorf's filthy hands.

"Damn you!" cursed Zelda,

"Ah! Princess Zelda! How nice of you to join us!" exclaimed Ganondorf, "Time for you to join the fun! Bwahahaha!"

Zelda got into a battle stance, "What did you do with Link?"

"Do?" Ganondorf answered, "I only "adjusted" his personality a bit. It won't do anything,"

He grinned, "Bwahahaha!"

"Unhand him, NOW!" Zelda concentrated her powers until a white light surrounded her hand.

"Princess Zelda, Princess Zelda, Princess Zelda," Ganondorf shook his head, "You do not even realize that your power is nothing compared to my own!"

Ganondorf powered his powers until a purple aura surrounded him and overpowered Zelda's. His fist landed a solid punch and knocked the princess off her feet.

"Feh! You're not even worth my time! To tell you the truth, I am very disappointed. I thought you would be more than this. So I'm going to let my new pawn play!" His hand was surrounded by a dark purple light and his palm lingered close to Link and he chanted a spell and laughed.

"Now you will see the evil in him!"

_What the hell? Link has evil? _thought Zelda.

Link groaned in pain. Soon he was screaming and all Zelda could do was watch. Link's body levitated off the ground and turned until he was floating upright. Link felt like something in him was about to explode.

"Arise my loyal minion, Dark Link!"

Link was now a servant of Ganondorf!

"Attack her, my boy!"

Link took out his new sword: the Double Helix. He swung his sword and a blast came out and headed for Zelda.

Zelda used her power to put a barrier, but it wasn't very strong. However, it was strong enough to deflect Link's attack. Zelda realized that while she was deflecting, Link and gone and appeared right beside her! Link was about to strike Zelda when the real him caught the evil in him. He struggled and threw his sword aside. Link screamed in pain and a purple light similar to Ganondorf's surrounded him and left his body. Link was normal now. The full moon was shining brightly. He panted and caught his breath.

Zelda approached Link, "Link? Are you okay?"

Suddenly Link's body began pulsing. The pupils in his eye shrunk. He bent down and his fingernails turned into claws. His pointy ears grew longer by about a centimeter. His eye colour turned purple. The white parts turned red. Then he let out an impression of a roar. He had transformed into a half-demon wolf! (Well, it's more like being partially possessed by something)

Link could not feel any emotions. He was calm in a fiendish way.

"Zelda."

Zelda flinched.

"Get out of her now, while you still have the chance. Go now. You only will get in my way."

"O-okay," Zelda turned towards the door then she turned back. "Promise me you will return?"

"Shut up and get out."

She nodded as she warped outside.

_Stay safe, Link_

"Hey, Gerudo Trash, Let's finish this."

Ganondorf replied, "How dare you address me like that! Dammit, die!"

_Is this really Link?!_

Ganondorf used his power to form a dark replica of the Master Sword.

"That looks like a child's sword. I can beat you without using anything."

"ARGH!" Ganondorf rushed at Link with all his anger and frustration.

Link parried the attack and elbowed Ganondorf in the back.

Recovering, Ganondorf lunged at Link. He planted his knee into Ganon's "big, short noodle with two meatballs below the hip" before Ganondorf could slash at Link (Too bad for him).

Then Link started acting weird. He started to experience only one emotion: the joy of destruction. He grinned a devilish grin and laughed a devilish laugh. He started to go on a rampage with his claws on the poor guy. He attacked and stabbed Ganon while grinning the same devilish grin and laughing the same devilish laugh.

Then Link decided it was enough (or did he? --;). Instead, he kicked Ganon's sword away while walking towards one of the eight pillars that supported the roof of the room, the end of a semi circle, to be precise. Then he started to grin that devilish grin again and hammered the pillar with the Megaton Hammer from his inventory (How does he carry sticks, nuts, a slingshot, a bow, arrows, seeds, beans, three shields, three tunics, three gauntlets, bombs, glass bottles, a giant hammer, a giant sword, a sword, a kid sword, a longshot, three pairs of boots, an Ocarina of Time, a mask, bags and more without showing it?!).

Then the pillar fell and knocked down the next pillar, then the next, and the next, creating a domino effect while he jumped out the room with a freaky laugh and escaping the area, returning to Hyrule. Then he fell unconscious right in front of the entrance to the Hyrule Village, not remembering anything that had happened that night.


	3. 100

**Chapter 3: Transformation, 100!**

………………………………………………………………………………...

The next morning, Link woke up with a groan.

_Ohhh, my head. I don't remember much that happened last night after I fell unconscious after Ganondorf hit me._

Link observed his surroundings.

_Hey, I don't remember the Hyrule Wall being so big, or the moat, or the bridge either. Oh well._

Link walked into the Village Market as many people stopped what they were doing and crashed into walls to glance at him.

_Is, there something on my face? Hey, I don't remember Hylians being so big either, except for that fat lady who owns the humongous black pig._

He headed to the Hyrule Castle to meet Princess Zelda and report the King. As he reached the Hyrule Castle Gate, he realized that the dim-witted guards left their posts for their break but left the gate open. --;

Link went in and had a clear path to the courtyard since he realized he felt too weak to climb up to Zelda's room. With any luck, Zelda would be at the courtyard and accompany Link to the King, and then give him a nice warm meal with a nice warm bed to get a nice warm nap.

As soon as Link headed into the path to the courtyard, he realized not all the dim-witted-short-sighted-really-deaf guards were on break. The courtyard was in pretty tight guard, meaning only one thing: Princess Zelda was there!

Link quickly went past the guards and went straight to the Inner Courtyard, where Zelda always spent time to practice her harp. Link approached her.

"Eeek!" Zelda screamed.

_What's wrong? _ Link asked himself.

"Augh! Wolf! Save me! Someone!" Zelda continued to scream. Unfortunately, the dim-witted-short-sighted-really-deaf guards couldn't hear her. (Who could blame them? They can't even hear footsteps behind them or see things just a few feet in front of them.)

_What're you talking about?! There's no one here but us. Wait a sec…_

Link ran over to the pool of water surrounding the inner courtyard. He looked at his reflection and screamed. (Wait, wolves can't scream.) He transformed into a wolf! Even more horrible than being a half-demon!

_Zelda! You gotta help me!_

All Zelda heard was a bunch of barking from Link (but she didn't know it was him). Being the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, she wisely realized that there was something wrong with the wolf.

Link kept barking, and then out of great frustration, he…hit his head on the wall. Then he did it continuously while whimpering.

_Wait a sec. Blue eyes, slightly greenish fur?! It can't be! _

"Link? I-is that you?"

Link nodded his head (but it was too close to the wall so he hit the wall with his head again).

"Hmmm, ok, howl the Song of Time to me,"

Link was the only one (besides Zelda) who knew the sacred Song of Time. He tried his best to make the tune through howling and…succeeded!

(Zelda discovery music, please!)

……………………………………………………………………………...

Zelda dragged/snuck Link into the library. There, she hid Link in a shelf (she stuffed him). Then, she started a search for a one-of-a-kind book. A book that was passed down in the Royal Family. It was the Book of Legends: The Great Wolf Demon.

Now, you must be wondering right now: "How did Link transform into the Wolf? And why is Zelda looking for a book about the Great Wolf Demon?" (I hope you read the prologue.) Just read on.

"Ah, here it is," said Zelda.

She read the book.

"Hey Link, come over here," Link came out of the shelf.

"It says here that the host of the Wolf would become a wolf if the seal on him was broken. Ganon must've released the spell on you." Link wasn't really paying attention.

"But it also says here that the prince of Hyrule was the one possessed, so maybe the Wolf switched hosts…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" said Zelda.

Link froze and stared at Zelda. He was scrunched up on the floor with fear of Zelda's rage (she can get very cranky).

"That's it!" she grabbed another book and read the spell in it.

Suddenly, a bright light encircled Link's neck and a Light Necklace formed.

"NOW I CAN MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU SNEAKED UP ON MY ON MY BALCONY! Now SIT!"

With that, Link fell face flat on the floor.

_OWWW! _Link exclaimed in his head.

"NOW YOU'D BETTER LISTEN!"

Link nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………...

After many minutes of reading, Zelda found out a way to return Link back to normal (Yay).

_Play "Song of Healing" to restore host and seal the Wolf, silently_ read Zelda.

Zelda grabbed her harp and played the Song of Healing.

Suddenly a blinding light embraced Link. A ball of green light left him and it reformed into a wolf mask in front of him.

"Whoa…," Link said, "Hey, I can talk!"

Link started laughing annoyingly, Zelda was getting annoyed.

"Sit, boy."

Link fell again.

"Whaa? WHAT?! THIS STUPID NECKLACE IS STILL ON ME?! CRAP!"

"Look, just be quiet. I'll get you some food. After that, you can report back to my father."

"Sure…Uh, Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"Which floor are the washrooms on again?"

"Oh. Floor 10. We're on the second floor. The stairs are on the other side of this floor."

"CRAP, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST PUT A WASHROOM ON EACH FLOOR?!" Link exclaimed as he started walking towards the stairs going down/

"NO! NOT IN MY COURTYARD!"

Link scurried outside and found a spot. He made his relief moment and covered the spot with a rock. Then he went back inside. Zelda was very cranky. "YOU PIDDLED IN MY COURTYARD?! SIT, SIT, SIT…"(You should know who said that.)

"OW, OW, OW, OW, O………" (Ok you get the point), "I HAVEN'T "refreshed" IN A DAY! YOU GOTTA LET ME AT LEAST RELEASE THE TOXIC YELLOW LIQUID IN ME!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE CLEANING THE SPOT UP!"

"Hey? What do we do about the mask?" Link held up the wolf mask (BTW, the wolf mask looks like a wolf's head chopped in half so the bottom jaw is gone and the eyes are like diamonds).

"Uh, keep it. You can battle Ganon with it."

"But I ripped him to shreds when I was possessed."

"YOU DID?!"

"Wait no; I ripped his CLOTHES to shreds. I think I crushed him under the roof of the room we were in."

Zelda twitched, "You saw his inside?"

"Don't be nasty Zelda. I only cut his clothes on his chest and legs, but most of his clothes were still there, though it barely covered anything."

"Me nasty?! You're the nasty one! Actually, what happened that night?"

"Uh…I don't remember. I just know that I felt like there was some other thing in me, like another soul, using my body and even memories. Then when the guy went hyper, I blacked out. The next thing I know, I'm a wolf."

"I just hope nothing bad happened…"

……………………………………………………………………………...


	4. Return

**Chapter 4: The Prince Returns!**

………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Zelda visited Link. There was no one at the house and Link didn't lock it, so she decided to take a peek. She went over to his personal belongings. There was his old Fairy Ocarina and a picture. Zelda bent over to examine it.

_Hey, I've seen this before… _she thought.

She looked at the picture. In the picture was a family. But this family was different; it was a picture of a Royal Family. In the picture was a mother, a father, a two-year old girl and a newborn prince.

"You snooping?"

Zelda snapped around, "Oh, it's only you," It was Link (obviously), "I came to see you but you weren't here so I kinda, well, looked around the pass the time."

"I see."

"So, where did you get this picture?"

"I found it in a box in the Forest one day when I was younger and the Deku Tree still lived. I didn't know who the people were, so I showed the Deku Tree. He said that this was my family," Link took the picture from Zelda.

"You're saying that you're part of the Royal Family?! That would mean…"

"Now let's not jump to any conclusions." interrupted Link.

"Well, bye."

She headed out the door.

"What the hell?!" Link exclaimed, "W-wait! Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business, so just hang back, alright?"

"Uh, ok…..."

………………………………………………………………………………...

Zelda went to the library (again) to find the Royal Family photo album (It's hard to miss; it's the thickest book there is).

_If Link's part of the Royal Family in this rule, that would mean…_

Zelda got the album and looked through it. She found the picture she was looking for. It was the same. She looked back a few pages in her rule. There were pictures of her life. Many, many pictures. Then she found pictures of a different person. It was not her father nor passed mother. It was another child. It was the boy in the family picture. The boy had blonde hair with two front bangs growing and the eyes were blue.

"LINK IS THE PRINCE; MY YOUNGER BROTHER!" Zelda exclaimed very loudly.

………………………………………………………………………………...

A few days after Zelda found the pictures and Link had reported to the king what he found, Zelda got permission to see her Big Daddy. When she entered the room, she bowed (What, you didn't know princesses had to bow?!). Then, the king gave the signal to rise.

"What troubles you Zelda?"

"Father, take a look at this," She showed him the pictures.

"Why, that's your younger brother who was kidnapped and went missing. We never got to name him. Do you not remember?"

"No, I do not. But I have discovered that he is not dead. He is in fact with us."

"Please! Tell me who the boy is! He is the heir to the throne!"

"The prince is indeed, Link."

"Link? Bring him to me at once Zelda!" The king ordered, "We shall have a celebration! The return of the prince!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

The king called Zelda a few minutes after he talked with her earlier, "Listen closely Zelda. You must guide and protect your younger brother Link. Do you understand?"

"Yes father," replied Zelda, _But I already had a heck of a time teaching him songs when I was Sheik…, _she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Zelda knocked on Link's door. No answer.

"Oh, hey Zelda. What did you want to talk to me about?" a voice from behind said.

"EEK!" Zelda jumped, "STOP SCARING ME LINK!"

She took a breath and continued, "Look, you know that picture we were looking at?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that girl in it was me. And the baby boy was…you."

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"You're the heir to the throne even though you're younger than me because you're a boy. You will be the next king of Hyrule."

"THAT'S CRAZY TALK, CRAZY TALK I TELL YA! I'VE LIVED MY WHOLE LIFE AS A PEASANT AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO RULE HYRULE?!"

"In about seven more years, yeah," said Zelda, "Look, Father wanted me to tell you to come."

"You mean the king, right?"

"No, I mean yours and my father."

"No, he's the king."

"JUST FORGET IT AND COME TO THE CASTLE!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

That night at the castle, there was a feast at the table of the Royal Family. Link ate the most. He also ate the most unmannerly.

Zelda leaned over to Link and whispered, "Could you be a LITTLE more polite?!"

Link look at Zelda then back at his food. He swallowed all the food that was in his mouth and took the next bite slowly and more politely.

After the meal, the king said, "Link, may I have a word with you?"

Link wiped his mouth and followed him.

"You may find it hard to take, but you are the Prince of Hyrule; you will be the next king once I pass on to the next world!"

"But, sir. I don't know what to do! I don't know anything about royalty or ruling!"

"Ah. Zelda will help you. Tomorrow, I would like to speak with you, my son."

"Yes…," Link hesitated, "Father."

"Alright. Get a good sleep tonight," King Hyrule said as they were walking back to the dining room.

………………………………………………………………………………...

After dinner, Link was lying in his bed thinking about all that had happened. It fried his brain. It just couldn't make sense to him (even though it's pretty straight-forward). How could a lowly peasant boy like him be the prince?

Link heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Zelda came in.

"What's up?" said Link.

"Just checking on you."

She sat down beside him.

"Link, you can't hide it from me. I can tell you're upset or something."

"Yeah, I am. I can't understand it all. How come I have to be king? Why can't YOU be queen instead?"

"Well, it's a male birthright thing. Even if a girl is born first, the boy has to become heir. If there are more then one males, then it's the older one."

"Very confusing,"

"No it's not."

"Whatever."

Then Zelda did something some would consider to be sweet. She leaned over and…started rubbing Link's forehead lightly like a mother would to her child.

"Go to sleep now. Get some rest. Tomorrow, you'll have to do something that may be harsh."

And she kept rubbing his forehead lightly until he fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………...


	5. Prince

**Chapter 5: Prince Link: Leader of the Royal Army!**

………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Link drowsily woke up. He yawned and then went back to sleep. The next thing Link knew was his nice sleep was being intruded by…

"LINK! WAKE UP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

…need I say it?

Link groaned but could hardly speak before Zelda, literally, dragged him out of bed.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAY OR TIME IT IS?! IT'S 9 AM! IN ONE HOUR YOU WILL BE IN FRONT OF FATHER FOR YOUR KNIGHTING CEREMONY! GET UP! GET DRESSED!"

"I AM! I AM!"Link hurriedly dressed into his tunic. It was washed overnight.

"COMB YOUR HAIR! LOOK PRESENTABLE!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Zelda grabbed Link as soon as he was ready and dragged him through the castle, "ALL I WANT IS MY LITTLE BROTHER TO LOOK PRESENTABLE AT HIS FIRST ROYAL CEREMONY! ACK! LOOK AT THE TIME! ITS 9:30 ALREADY!"

"STOP FREAKING OUT!"

And they went on like that for the rest of the morning until they got to the throne room.

………………………………………………………………………………...

When they got to the throne room, it was 9:55. They were expected to be there early, but Zelda kept fretting about Link looking presentable and how he would handle this.

"No sweat!" Link whispered to her.

Zelda went to the preparation room to get ready because she had to stand by the king's side during the ceremony.

A few minutes later, the guards announced the king's arrival and everyone in the room bowed. The king came out with Zelda by his side. King Hyrule came in with a golden blade.

The king told Link to kneel in front of him. Then he did that knighting thing when you put a sword on each shoulder then on the head.

Then, the king said, "Rise, Prince Link. You are now the leader of the Royal Army!"

Link thanked him and, shortly, the ceremony came to an end (wow, Zelda was worried over like, 5-10 minutes).

Later, Zelda talked to Link about the ceremony.

"Uh, Link. You DO know what it means to be the Leader of the Royal Army, right?"

"Sure, I get to be the lead person out of all the soldiers!"

Zelda slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down,"Link, it means you have to LEAD the army into wars and stuff, you nitwit!"

Link's face was blank, "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LEAD, LIKE, THOUSANDS OF OUR MEN INTO A BATTLE?!"

"Uh, yeah, except for the thousands part. We only have less than hundreds."

"But I suck at fighting with a team! I'm a solo type of person!"

"Well too bad, 'cause you're gonna have to tell what the army's gonna do."

"Oh, boy. Will the King...I mean, Dad give me training?"

"Uh, he should. How should I know? I'm a girl!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Link turned away and grinned, "After all, you female specimen are pretty weak."

Zelda grabbed Link's head and kept punching it until it had more than ten huge bumps, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU IMBECILE!"

"OW OW! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!"

"SAY IT! SAY THAT WE'RE NOT WEAK!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! GIRLS AREN'T WEAK! NOW LET ME GO!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

A few days later, the Royal Watcher saw an army of Kargarocs, Moblins and Darknuts coming towards Hyrule! The army was lead by a dark figure that was completely black. He immediately reported this to Princess Zelda and Prince Link. Well, more like to Princess Zelda.

"What?! I can't fight that many! Get us some more troops Zelda! You gotta!"

"I can't do that it 3 DAYS! You have 3 DAYS! Get your sorry butt in action! It's war!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

It was the second day; the day before the fight. Link didn't sleep very well. He was trying to think of his battle strategy. He then exhausted his brain in less than 5 minutes and fell asleep. On the third day, just before Ganon's Forces were about to hit the kingdom of Hyrule, Link ate well, rested as long as possible, and got into gear. So did the rest of the army. Just before Link went out to the battle, the servants equipped Epona and Zelda prepared Link. She combed his hair, gave him chainmail (No, not the kind when you send emails to contacts to annoy them), and also equipped him. He then looked like what he does in Twilight Princess.

"Link, be careful out there," said Zelda distractingly.

"What's wrong Zelda?"

"Nothing."

Link grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and made her face him, "Don't hide it from me. Tell me."

Zelda started crying," Link! Don't die out there! I just can't live without knowing that you're still alive! I just can't, especially since I just found out you're my brother!"

Link felt Zelda's anxiety, "Zelda…"

He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

He turned and put on his floppy green hat and equipped his Master Sword. Then he walked over to Epona and climbed onto her.

Then he yelled to the army, "Let's get moving!"

………………………………………………………………………………...


	6. I Will

**Chapter 6: I Will Not Die!**

………………………………………………………………………………...

Link climbed onto Epona and galloped out of the safety of the castle and leading actually a thousand men! So much for Zelda's estimate. The army headed towards Hyrule Field, where the battle took place. The two forces met and there was silence.

Link drew his sword and shouted, "For Hyrule!"

The Royal Army all shouted battle cries and charged at Ganon's Forces. Their leader also drew his sword and pointed towards the incoming army. Each soldier from Hyrule actually could hold their own against Ganon's monsters. Link occasionally helped soldiers on the way charging to the dark leader. He faced more than ten Mighty Darknuts at the same time and slayed them all without hesitation. There was someone waiting for him at home that he needed to return to and that was his motivation. As he closed in on the leader, he was shocked. I hope you didn't forget the dark aura that came out of Link during his confrontation with Ganondorf in Chapter 2. That's right, this is Dark Link! This is Link's final confrontation with his Dark Side!

"How are you still alive?" shouted Link.

"Hehe, what does it matter when you are about to DIE?!"

Dark Link tried to stab Link but Link barely dodged it.

"Tell me, has Ganondork recreated you?!"

"So what if he did?! I exist only to kill you, now die already!"

The two young men drew their swords. They gave it their all.

"Don't you remember? I am you!" said Dark Link, "As long as you exist, your shadow will!"

Link charged at Dark Link. Dark Link knocked Link easily somehow with his sword. Link almost fell off of Epona but regained his balance and managed to stay on his trusty steed. Then Link got out his bow and shot a Light Arrow using the glove Zelda gave him. It pierced Dark Link; however, Dark Link did not disappear as a normal monster would when it was hit with a Light Arrow. Instead, he recovered the part of his body that had been shot and countered Link with a _Dark _Arrow and Link fell to the ground as Epona ran off somewhere.

Link was on the ground, thinking about all the people he'd let down if he died right now, _Darn it… _Link thought about the King, _Damn it! _Link though about Zelda and his promise to her. No way he could die now. While he was thinking about this, a deity heard his pleads for strength. It was the Great Wolf! The Wolf heard him and decided to give his host some of his power.

Suddenly, Link was overwhelmed with power. He rose up. He picked up his sword then suddenly rushed with the speed of sound. He hit his dark self with the sword, but it blocked it. Link then countered by doing a back slice on Dark Link. Then, before Dark Link could recover, Link jumped up and with a mighty battle cry, he plunged the Master Sword into Dark Link's head. Dark Link screamed and slowly disappeared. Link panted and looked up. His soldiers were just about done with the monsters. Before Link could breathe a sigh of relief a dark warp hole appeared behind him. He snapped around only to get punched with a familiar dark light.

"Did you miss me, boy? Muhuhahahahahaha!"


	7. Heart

**Chapter 7: Heart Failure!**

………………………………………………………………………………...

Ganondorf planted his fist into Link's face and laughed. Link recovered and growled at him. He quickly took out his boomerang and hoped to stun Ganondorf with it, but the guy was so fast that he dodges it and goes behind Link so his attention is on him while the boomerang hits him. Then Ganondorf grabbed Link by the neck and slammed his body down, back down. Then Ganon slammed his fist into Link's forehead while laughing manically. Link tried to struggle but he was too weak already by three blows.

"You…can't…be…Ganondorf…pant…wheeze," Link panted, "It's…not…possible…pant…pant."

"Muhuhahahaha! Thank you for noticing my new power! Don't you remember what I said to you through my clone back when we fought on the other side of the Tunnel? I am more powerful than you will ever be and it's all thanks to this Triforce of Power in my right hand!" Ganondorf held up his hand to show the glowing symbol of the Triforce.

"I…have…to…beat…you…pant…pant." said Link.

"You can barely stand up! Let alone touch me!"

Ganondorf did another cheap shot to Link. This time, his palm was surrounded by dark energy and he slammed his fist into Link. Link took the blow in his chest.

Link coughed up blood and struggled to get up. He was on his knees and weakly said, "I beat you…many times before…and I…can do it again!" Link actually stood up.

"Hehehe, don't deceive yourself! It takes all your energy to just stand!"

"Maybe, but I got something in me too! And it's called the Triforce of Courage!" the Triforce symbol glowed on Link's hand, too, "And I just can't afford to die right now!"

_I won't die Zelda! I will return!_

"Hehe, well, if you won't die, then how about I head over to Hyrule Castle right now and kill Zelda? It's her life or yours! You choose!"

Link got out his sword and shield, "YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Link suddenly burst out with energy. He charged at Ganon and actually chopped him in half like a pig. Oh, right, Ganon is a pig. However, Ganondorf did not die. He laughed maniacally again and disappeared.

Link panted, _Ok, that was waaaay to easy!_

He looked behind him. About a mile away, he could see that Ganon's forces were dying. Also there was lots of Moblin, Kargaroc, and Darknut material that the castle could use for armour and stuff. He decided to go back to the castle so he could guard it in case Ganon came back. No doubt he would be aiming for Zelda.

Link went back to the army and announced that the battle was temporarily over. He also said they should all head back to the castle. Link took out his ocarina and played Epona's Song and Epona appeared. He climbed on with the remainder of his strength and rested the way back. Ganon was nowhere to be found. For that he was both grateful and not grateful.

When he arrived at the castle, Zelda was the first to greet him but he had already passed out because of exhaustion.

………………………………………………………………………………...

_Huh? _Link woke up, _Whoa, what happened? _

Link looked up. He was in his room. He looked around. Everything was in place, meaning Ganon hadn't come yet. He then looked at himself.

_Whoa, I really got wounded. _He looked back up. Then he realized something, so he looked back. _Wait, how am I seeing how wounded I got?!_

Link realized that someone had taken his clothes off to treat his wounds. He was wearing only underwear and something that looked like the bottom of his tunic. He screamed a little cause he was half naked.

Just then, Zelda walked into the room, "Oh good, you're awake!" she rushed over to him, "You were unconscious for 4 days!"

"FOUR DAYS?!" Link exclaimed, but as he did, he coughed up lots and lotsa blood.

"Link! What's wrong?! SPEAK TO ME!!!!!!!!"

Link then passed out (AGAIN).

………………………………………………………………………………...

Zelda asked the Castle doctor what Link's condition was. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

He then said, "He has a partial heart failure. He might not make it."

The doctor left Zelda with that.

When Link woke up the next morning, Zelda greeted him. She then explained that he had a heart failure and it would be hard to cure.

"I guess Ganon's palm really damaged my heart," Link said.

"Hey, what happened in that battle anyways?" asked Zelda.

"I'll explain."

When Link got to the part about Dark Link, this was a part of their conversation: "Then, when I was too weak, I felt another presence in me, as if it was like the Wolf or something. Then I felt a lot of energy, like that time when I was possesed. So then…"

Zelda cut him off,"Wait, wait, wait. You said you felt the Wolf? As in the Great Wolf Demon,"

"Yup."

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Remember when I restored you when you were a wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the Wolf's power was sealed."

"You can't expect to seal ALL of the Wolf's power into a mask. That's impossible."

"You're saying I actually made you weaker?"

"In a way, yeah."

"Oh boy."

After a while, Link got to the part with his twenty minute battle with Ganondorf. This is a part of the conversation:

"And he might come to haunt us in our own castle."

"And how do you expect us to protect it?"

"You're the Princess! You think of a way. I'm tired. Lemme sleep."

And Link fell asleep.


	8. Captured

**Chapter 8: My Soul Drives My Body to Rescue You!**

………………………………………………………………………………...

Ganondorf, true to his word, had warped into the castle and secretly snuck into the place where Link normally was.

Ganondorf knew he had injured Link a lot. So as he went into Link's room, he dark energy-fied (is that even a word?!) his palm just like when he struck Link to cause him a heart failure. Then, before he could do anything, Zelda slammed him out of Link's room and warped them both to the Hyrule Field.

"Please let him sleep. He's sick," said Zelda.

"Hehe," Ganondorf brushed himself and rose up, "I didn't expect you. You really took me by surprise, Zelda!"

"I'm here to stop you right now, Ganondorf!" Zelda said with confidence

She sent some magic bolts to Ganondorf, but he didn't try to evade. Instead, he just put out his hand as if to get hit by them, but at the last moment, he used his power to stop them and send them back at Zelda. She dodges them but Ganon meets her at the peak of his jump-dodge and knocks her down. Out of energy, Zelda lost consciousness.

Link snaps awake and looks around. All appears as it should be, but as we all know, it's never like that. He get's up quickly, but his wounds from the struck him painfully. He dresses himself and grabs a random nearby Hylian shield and random nearby sword (He still looks like TP Link). Then, he painfully heads out the castle. He calls Epona and seeks out Zelda, for he knew Zelda had been taken.

When Link finally finds Zelda, he is in utter shock. He looks nearby for Ganon. He is (obviously) no where to be found. Suddenly, Zelda disappears too. In her spot, there is a note.

It read:

Hello Link,

You know me very well. I am Ganon. Please come to my castle in my tower, Ganon's Tower. You should know where it is located. Come if you ever wish to see your lovely princess again

Goodbye.

Link cringed at Ganondorf's formal-ness as he climbed on Epona again and headed for the castle. He needed to recuperate and equip himself, train himself in strength and how to withstand the pain. When he was ready, he gathered all his items (look back a chapter or three if you forgot any of his items) and somehow attached all of them to his inventory. He was about to pack food when he passed Zelda's room. He looked around, then he saw something. He headed over to her neat bed.

It read:

Dearest Link,

Please take the item under this note in case I am kidnapped by Ganondorf. It will reawaken your power in good time. Carry it with you at all times.

Love,

_**Zelda**_

Link looked under the note. He was shocked. It was the Wolf Mask. He understood now. When Zelda played the Song of Healing when he was the wolf, she sealed quite a bit of his power which explains why he had a harder time fighting Ganon and Dark Link. If the power embedded in the mask was released, he would be at 100 power. Then the mask would be a mere, nice decoration.

Link's mind was clear now. He needed to save his sister. He got onto Epona and headed towards Ganon's Tower.


	9. Stronger

**Chapter 9: Ganon, My Soul is Stronger than Your Power!**

………………………………………………………………………………...

Link arrived at Ganon's Tower. He dismounted Epona and headed in (Doesn't Epona ever mind?). He looked around. It was dark. He stepped on a nearby switch. Suddenly, a seemingly endless number of Keese appeared. Link did some handiwork with his trusty boomerang and soon, the many Keese were nothing but nothing. The whole tower lit up. It seemed differently designed, as everything was reconstructed. Ganondorf must've renovated. He went to the door across from him.

………………………………………………………………………………...

After many hours of wandering later, Link finally arrived at the top floor. After pausing a bit, the big guy came. It was the big boss, the big cheese. Please give a warm (cough cold! cough) welcome to…

_This is it…_

Ganondorf! Link drew his sword and immediately rushed at Ganondorf. His foe just smacked Link down. Link tried again with no success. This went on for about five minutes. When Link was tired of rushing and Ganon was tired of smacking, they decided to do a sword battle. Ganondorf drew two swords out of nowhere and they both rushed at each other. They were equal.

Unfortunately, Link had a heart failure. That gave Ganondorf the advantage. He hit Link down. Suddenly, Link appeared behind him and evened the score. Apparently, the big explosion made by Link being hit was actually a trick. At the last second, Link threw a bomb to make it look like he hit the wall and used his incredible speed to go behind Ganondorf. They hit each other for about another ten minutes.

Link finally got the tie-breaker. He also demanded for Zelda back.

"No," said Ganondorf.

"Why not?"

"Because then I won't have anything to threaten you with."

"Ok, threaten Navi!" Link took out an old bottle with a withering, coughing Navi inside, "I trapped her already for like, seven years. She was so annoying. You can have her,"

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Link's heart failure really got to him. He was really weak and he started coughing blood. Ganondorf laughed and took this to his advantage. He punched Link in the gut. Link really hit the wall this time.

Zelda sensed this from her cell about a block away from the room they were fighting in. She used her teleport to get out

"Why didn't I use that before?!… Oh well."

Zelda teleported to the place where Link was and while Ganondorf was laughing too maniacally to notice, Zelda used her powers to make a bow of light. She drew a Light Arrow and shot it into Ganondorf's chest. He looked down and wiped the arrow off as if it was just a stick stuck in his shirt/robe thing. He looked up.

"Princess Zelda! What a coincidence! I was about to take you out of your cell so I could torture you too!'

"Not today!" She shot another arrow.

Ganondorf caught it with his bare hands. He crushed it and it disappeared, "Fool! You cannot hit me when I have my guard up! I am invincible!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

Link woke up eventually and helped Zelda fight. Ther both tried to hit Ganondorf with their evil-banishing items but he dodged them all. Link took out his Fairy Bow and started shooting Light Arrows, using his glove, at Ganon as well. The duo kept shooting. The green-skinned dude kept dodging.

Eventually, Zelda was knocked down, but she wasn't unconscious. She was just too weak. She could still see though. Link fought harder than ever, ignoring his heart failure.

Link was knocked down. Suddenly, the mask began to shine. A light beam from the mask shot up and hit Link. Link wasn't killed though. Instead, he was reawakened! He was at 100 power and strength! Unfortunately, he was almost out of energy, so his strength wasn't great. Still, Link had a bit more on his side.


	10. Farewell

**Chapter 10: Farewell, My Sister…**

……………………………………………………………………………...

Link slashed, hit, and struggled with all his might. Both foes were unwilling to give up. Link was tired and in pain but he still gave it his all. If he had full stamina, he would've been stronger than Ganondorf. Link tried all things possible. Nothing seemed to be working and he seemed to be actually getting weaker.

Eventually, Link could not hold up his strength anymore. He fell and coughed up blood and fell unconscious.

Ganondorf cackled, "Muhuhehehahahaha! Did you actually think you could beat me?! Foolish boy!"

_That boy actually knocked a lot out of me. Good thing he fell, or else I might not have been able to keep it up!_

"Well, Princess," he turned to Zelda, "Surrender to me and I will spare you and the boy! Don't think I won't release you though!"

"…"

"Well, what's it gonna be, Princess?"

"…"

"Speechless, eh?"

At that point, Zelda shocked Ganondorf with one of her spells. Ganondorf was weak so he succumbed to this blow and fell to his knees while Zelda rose up.

"I think not," said Zelda cooly, "You see, you couldn't hide your fatigue from me. You were panting badly, even though you could not hear it yourself. That led to your doom."

Zelda headed over to Link's side. While Zelda attempted to use her powers to heal Link of his heart failure and some of his energy, Ganondorf used the last of his power to make a warp hole that sent him to his realm.

"Link! Get up!" Zelda tried to wake Link up. She listened to his heartbeat. It was still beating, "I know you're alive! Get up!"

"nrgh…,' Link struggled to get up, "Zelda…"

"Yeah Link?" She replied, "I'm here! You can tell me."

"Did we do it? Did we beat him?"

"Yes. I do believe it's over."

Suddenly, a black hole appeared and started sucking stuff in, but it wasn't strong enough suck in Zelda and Link.

"MUHUHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S NEVER OVER!" Ganondorf was still alive!

"No!" Zelda exclaimed while holding Link up so he could see.

"I AM IMMORTAL! YOU WILL BOTH PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" Ganondorf's power was so strong that his Tower started crumbling at a fast pace. Zelda helped Link stand and teleported them both out of the place and a great distance away from the tower outside.

Ganondorf found the two and laughed.

He then said, "YOU MUST PAY. PAY FOR FOILING MY PLANS! PAY FOR DESTROYING MY BODY! YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED THAT VESSEL BUT MY SOUL LIVES ON!"

Ganondorf's hand started emiting strong energy, "PRINCESS, BE GONE!"

Ganon's hand fired an energy beam at Zelda and she screamed.

_I'm gonna die?!_

Zelda was prepared for pain when at the last second, nothing happened. She looked up. Her little brother was protecting her!

Link held up his shield and held off the blast. The shield gave away and was incinerated. He held off the blast with his body. He wasn't strong enough.

_Zelda…_

Alas, in Link's current position, he did not have enough power to stop the blast. He was hit and slowly, he was turned…into stone

Suddenly, Link's life flashed before his eyes. He was flooded with memories; ones about his childhood, about his adventures and battles…

_I hope I can see you again…sometime…_

The Great Wolf Demon heard Link's regrets, granting him a special power. An invisible aura left the body of Link as it slowly hardened. Zelda watched as Link was turned into a statue of stone. She could not hold back her tears of pain. She could not bear to see her Link transformed into stone. She screamed in agony and was overwhelmed with sadness. She tried to stop the spell, but it was too late.

There stood the statue of the Hero of Time, and the Prince of Hyrule.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

………………………………………………………………………………...

Princess Zelda went back to the castle. She ordered soldiers to carefully lift and carry the statue and put it in the middle of the courtyard. Then, when the king found out, he ordered all the people who knew Link personally to come and attend a ceremony in his honour. Then, after the ceremony and a moment of silence, the rock that was once a young, innocent boy was places on a stand. Then, an engraved plaque was attached onto the stand.

It read:

**Link**

**The Hero of Time**


End file.
